


24k Magic

by callanway



Series: Golden Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Developing Friendships, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry is a rule breaker and approves, but he is crafty, draco isn't a total brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callanway/pseuds/callanway
Summary: In a different universe, Harry and Draco have a chance of starting out on the right foot.Harry offers his hand first this time.
Relationships: Sanji & Harry Potter (family)
Series: Golden Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	24k Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Returns nearly ten years later with Starbucks.
> 
> Yo.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Harry read, his voice tinged with curiosity as he and his father stood before the shop.

He and Sanji shared a look and a bemused grin before heading in the door.

They both had met the Weather Wizards Nami had trained with. They were very curious to see what other kinds of wizarding fashions they'd find in there - especially after Harry's meeting with Dumbledore and all of the people they'd passed in the Alley until now.

Madam Malkin was a smiling witch, not much taller than Harry, who had a love for the color mauve and a great deal of appreciation for Sanji's charm.

"Oh my," she tittered as she ushered Harry to a stool to get his measurements. "What a charming man your father is!" Her cheeks were pink.

Harry grinned. "He's very popular at our family's restaurant. All of the ladies who visit say we have the best customer service."

"And a good business man as well." Madam Malkin exclaimed. "Well, we take care of our customers here as well, my dear. Elaine here will take your measurements and I'll be just over here with your father - he mentioned finding you some appropriate dress robes. It's a fine trait in man to know when an occasion calls for a proper appearance!"

Harry stepped up onto a stool next to another boy his age who was also getting fitted for school robes.

The boy was pale with pointed features and blond hair even lighter than Sanji's.

"Hello." the new blond said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry grinned. "I wasn't exactly planning on attending since I moved away so long ago, but apparently they've kept my place reserved for me."

The boy looked him over approvingly. "I see your father is waiting on you. Mine is just next door getting my books, and my mother's up the street looking at wands." He had a tone of voice that seemed eternally bored, despite his obvious interest in Harry. "After this, I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry grinned at the intent to break rules. He came from a family of pirates - breaking rules was expected and enjoyed. "Sounds like a plan. Have you already got a broom of your own then, or just planning on getting a new one?"

The boy wrinkled his nose a bit. "Yes, but of course, I can't start the year with anything but the latest model."

Harry nodded. "My mom is big on staying on trend too. She always looks her best and up to date so they know she doesn't play when it comes to making her money - that's how she expanded her family business so much."

The boy's pale grey eyes lit up with interest. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I don't believe I've heard of your family before."

Harry grinned and held out his hand to shake. "Henry Evans-Vinsmoke. Everyone just calls me Harry though, except my mom and my aunt when I'm in trouble." Harry, Nami and Sanji had all agreed that it would be best to drop the famous Harry Potter identity for something less conspicuous. "And I don't live in England, but I'll be boarding at Hogwarts for the semester. Normally, I stay at my dad's restaurant or my mom's beach house when he goes away for business."

"Well, Henry." Draco said primly. "I do hope you'll be a member of Slytherin house. All of my family has been in Slytherin and it's the only place for people with such ambition and drive like our families'."

Harry thought that Slytherin House sounded like a place his mom and Zoro would have thrived in. "Well, if that turns out to be the case, it'd be nice to go in with a friend right at the start."

Draco looked rather pleased with himself. "Indeed."


End file.
